República Galáctica/Leyendas
| fundado= Constitución GalácticaStar Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia| constitución=Constitución Galáctica| jefeestado= Canciller Supremo | jefegob = | comandante = Comandante SupremoThe Essential Guide to Warfare| defacto = | ejecutivo = Oficina del Canciller Supremo''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel | legislativo = Senado Galáctico | judicial = Tribunal SupremoCloak of Deception | militar = Fuerzas Armadas de la RepúblicaThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia | capital = Coruscant | idioma = *Antiguo Estandar Galáctico *Básico Galáctico Estándar| divisa = Crédito Galáctico Estándar | religion = | fiesta = Día de la República | himno = Todas las Estrellas Arden como Una SolaThe Cestus Deception| form =| estab = 25.053 ABY| reor = 1.000 ABY; (Reforma Ruusan)Darth Bane: Rule of Two| frag =1.100 ABYThe Essential Atlas| dis = 19 ABY| rest =4 DBY (como la Nueva República)Heir to the Empire Sourcebook| era = *Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio| |constitucion = Constitución Galáctica}} La República Galáctica era el nombre del gobierno galáctico antes del establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico en el año 19 ABY. Aunque la existencia era comúnmente llamada la República. En la Era Post-República es renombrado como la Antigua República o realmente conocida como la Primera República Galáctica '''(aunque no lo era), no lo fue hasta el establecimiento del Imperio, su nombre cuando existía era la República Galáctica, o simplemente la República o el término del '''Antiguo Orden. La República, dirigida por el Canciller Supremo, tenía un alto sentido democrático que fue capaz de funcionar por sí mismo durante veinticinco mil años. Se decía que su historia completa “llenaría miles de bibliotecas”. En sus últimos años, se murmuraba que se había convertido en un benévolo —aunque ineficaz— gobierno atado por trámites burocráticos. Historia Formación La República nació con la firma de la Constitución Galáctica alrededor del año 25.053 ABY, durante las Guerras de Unificación. Durante ese tiempo, los humanos y los duros, aplicando ingeniería inversa de la tecnología basada en La Fuerza de los rakatas, inventaron el hiperimpulsor, permitiendo a Coruscant convertirse en la capital de la República Galáctica, estatus que mantendría durante veinticinco mil años. Poco después de la formación de la República, se trazó la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, enlazando Coruscant a Ossus y trayendo a los Caballeros Jedi a la República. Durante los siguientes milenios, el Corredor Corelliano fue trazado enlazando Coruscant a Corellia y más allá. La cuña comprendida entre las dos rutas comerciales se conoció como “la Porción”. Debido a que la extensión occidental del hiperespacio galáctico de Coruscant tenía una conducción anómala y sin salida, para poder atraversarla con la tecnología de la República de aquel entonces, el gobierno se expandió hacia el este en su lugar. La zona de los Mundos del Núcleo de la Porción fue conocida como la Punta de Flecha y pronto la República se expandió hacia las Colonias. Aunque la historia suele recordar a la República como un gobierno pacífico, numerosos conflictos galácticos —tales como los Cien Años de Oscuridad, durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, el Cataclismo Vultar, las Guerras Mandalorianas, la Guerra Civil Jedi, las Nuevas Guerras Sith y las Guerras Clon— tuvieron lugar durante su régimen de 25.034 Años. Primeros Años thumb|left|130px|Símbolo anterior de la Antigua República, antes de ser reemplazado por el símbolo [[Bendu.]] Al principio, el gobierno en Coruscant pretendía una expansión lenta, a pesar de su fomento de la exploración hiperespacial. Sin embargo en contra de los deseos del gobierno, las afiliaciones a la República prosperaron repentinamente durante su primer milenio de existencia, principalmente debido a que los mundos deseaban unirse para obtener protección contra el Imperio Hutt. En el 25.000 ABY su capital se había convertido oficialmente en un centro galáctico. Durante años, los Caballeros Jedi y los antiguos ejércitos y Armadas de la República, la defendieron de la violencia. Sobre el año 24.500 ABY, tuvo lugar el Primer Gran Cisma, después de que las Legiones de Lettow se establecieran por Jedi disidentes que creían que el poder verdadero no se conseguía a través de la pasiva meditación, como enseñaban sus Maestros Jedi, si no a través de la emoción. Las tensiones entre los Jedi y estos Jedi Oscuros disidentes, fue encabezada primero por Xendor y después de la muerte de Xendor, por Arden Lyn, creciendo hasta que el conflicto estalló. 24.000 ABY, la República entró en guerra con la Honorable Unión de Desevro & Tion. La guerra viajó de arriba a abajo por la Ruta Perlemiana y las respectivas capitales de Coruscant y Desevro sufrieron descargas de bombas de presión. La República acabó ganando la guerra provocando a los hutts contra los tioneses. En menos de un siglo, la mayor parte del Cúmulo Tion juró lealtad a Coruscant, excepto Desevro, el cual escogió permanecer independiente. Durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto (20.000 ABY—17.000 ABY), la República se expandió hacia el este de la Galaxia. A pesar de esto, la Porción continuaría siendo el corazón del espacio navegable. Finalmente, la República alcanzó el norte galáctico y los límites sureños de la Porción, aunque gran parte de la Galaxia estaba todavía inexplorada, excepto los puestos avanzados de Ord Mantell (12.000 ABY) y Malastare (8.000 ABY). El espacio oeste de Coruscant permaneció aun en la oscuridad debido a que no se habían descubierto rutas análogas a la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana y el Corredor Coreliano en aquella dirección Peor aun, el progreso estaba obstaculizado por saltos de uno o dos años luz que se adentraban en trechos con anomalías hiperespaciales. Durante este periodo, la Región de Expansión se formó. Aunque esta región sufrió bastante debido al intento de Alsakan de arrebatar el control de la República a Coruscant. Esto dio como resultado diecisiete Conflictos Alsakanos, abarcando desde el 17.000 ABY hasta el 3.000 ABY. Sin embargo, mucha de la lucha tuvo lugar entre sus cercanías en la Región Expansión, más que en el propio núcleo. Sobra decir que Coruscant, ganó cada conflicto que combatió. Mientras, el Primer Conflicto Arkaniano también tuvo lugar. Los ingenieros genéticos arkanianos iniciaron una serie de experimentos genéticos de otras especies inteligentes, destacando notablemente la combinación de varios xextos de seis brazos de Troiken y transformándolos en una nueva especie conocida como los quermianos. En 15.500 ABY, después de un desastroso primer contacto, Coruscant fue asaltado por los Dragones Estelares en el Contención Duinuogwuin. Este conflicto fue pacíficamente resuelto por el Canciller Supremo Fillorean y por el filósofo Dragón Estelar Borz'Mat'oh, que juntos fundaron la Universidad de Coruscant. En algún momento antes del 12.000 ABY, el Museo Galáctico fue erigido en Coruscant. Alrededor del año 12.000 ABY, Contispex I llegó a Canciller Supremo. Él y sus descendientes pertenecían al culto teocrático Pius Dea que tomaría control de la República durante los siguientes 1.000 años. Estos fanáticos Cancilleres Supremos impusieron las “cruzadas” contra las alienígenas sectas rivales del Borde. El destino del culto después de 11.000 ABY es desconocido pero pudo ser violentamente disuelto. Las tensiones provocadas por las consecuencias negativas de las cruzadas ahondarían las desavenencias entre los Mundos del Núcleo y el Borde, la cual el Emperador Palpatine supo explotar durante su reinado milenios más tarde. Alrededor del año 9.000 ABY, Blotus el Hutt se convirtió en Canciller Supremo y gobernó la República durante 275 años durante el Periodo Rianitus. Al contrario que la mayoría de otros hutts, Blotus se distinguió por ser un gobernante justo. En el 7.308 ABY, el Calendario Galáctico Estándar fue fijado. En 7.003 ABY, se produjo el Segundo Gran Cisma cuando un grupo de Jedi caídos, descubrieron una técnica de La Fuerza que podía alterar formas de vida. Esto inició el largo siglo de los Cien Años de Oscuridad, periodo que vio la creación de criaturas monstruosas, tales como los aserpentinados Leviatánes, que chupaban la energía vital almacenándola en ampollas-trampa en su lomo. Después de la Batalla de Corbos en 6.900 ABY. Los Jedi aplastaron la rebelión y desterraron a estos Jedi caídos del espacio conocido. Sin embargo, los Jedi caídos descubrieron Ziost, un mundo desolado habitado por el pueblo sith, relativamente primitivos pero excepcionalmente sensibles a La Fuerza. Usando sus conocimientos en La Fuerza, los Jedi caídos asombraron a los sith y se elevaron a si mismos al estatus de dioses en el planeta vecino Korriban, convirtiéndose en líderes del pueblo sith. Conforme los años iban pasando, el cruzamiento entre los Jedi caídos y los Sith se fue extendiendo y el termino “Sith” llegó a abarcar no solo a los habitantes nativos de Korriban y Ziost, sino también a los maestros Jedi caídos. En 5.000 ABY, los Jedi y el Imperio Sith se enfrentaron en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Muchos mundos fueron marcados para siempre por imborrables cicatrices, pero los Jedi consiguieron expulsar a los invasores. Después de esto, la República permitió asentarse a los Jedi sobre un Nexo de la Fuerza: una montaña sagrada en Coruscant. En el 4.250 ABY, el Tercer Gran Cisma implicó a Coruscant en la lucha. Los Jedi Negros supervivientes fueron obligados a ir al Sistema Vultar, en donde descubrieron una antigua tecnología que indicaba que los sistemas planetarios eran construcciones artificiales, probablemente creaciones de los misteriosos celestiales quienes también habían reconstruido el Sistema Coreliano. Estos Jedi Negros se apoderaron de estos artefactos, incluyendo la Turbina Cósmica, pero no sabían controlarlos y muy pronto destruyeron todo el sistema y todo lo que había en él durante el Cataclismo Vultar. En el 4.000 ABY, cuatro Maestros Jedi: dos ( Maestros Guerreros y dos Maestros Sabios) erigieron el zigurat del Templo Jedi sobre el Nexo de La Fuerza en Coruscant, el cual permanecería en pie durante cuatro mil años. Antiguas Guerras Sith En el año 4.015 ABY fue testigo de la Gran Revolución Droide en Coruscant, dirigida por HK-01, pero fue finalmente derrotado por Arca Jeth y los Jedi. Durante el conflicto, Arca Jeth descubrió técnicas para inutilizar máquinas a través del uso de la Fuerza. A continuación de aquellos conflictos siguieron los de las Antiguas Guerras Sith del año 4.000 ABY que casi destruyen la República. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith (4.000 ABY—3.996 ABY), los Lores Sith Exar Kun y Ulic Qel-Droma, junto con sus aliados kraths y mandalorianos, prosiguieron la guerra en la República, arrasando y devastando hasta que fueron derrotados por el combinado de los Jedi y las fuerzas republicanas. Después, los Jedi iniciaron la Gran Caza (3.995—3.993 ABY) siguiendo después con la Purificación de las Nueve Casas. Todo esto sería seguido por las Guerras Mandalorianas (3.966—3.960 ABY). Fueron combatidas por las fuerzas madalorianas que esperaban expandir sus colonias más allá de los Territorios del Borde Exterior en contra de la República Galáctica, la cual temía que las incursiones llegaran más lejos. Los Guerras Mandalorianas fueron un preludio de la más devastadora Guerra Civil Jedi (3.959—3.956 ABY). La Guerra Civil Jedi, también conocida por algunos como la Guerra de la Forja Estelar, fue combatida entre la República y el Imperio Sith bajo el liderazgo de Darth Revan y Darth Malak. Fue posiblemente el conflicto más destructivo de toda la era, y muchos mundos como Taris, Dantooine y Telos IV fueron devastados por la flota Sith. En el 3.900 ABY, la Reina Elsinore den Tasia del mundo del núcleo de Grizmallt patrocinó una flota de expansión en tres naves— Tasia Caritativa, Constante y Madre Vima. Esta flota fue liderada por el explorador republicano Kwilaan y descubriría el planeta Naboo. thumb|right|250px|Simbolo de la Republica Galactica durante el Retorno del Imperio Sith Desde el 3.970 ABY hasta el 3.670 ABY, tuvieron lugar los Desórdenes Kanz en el Sector Kanz. Durante ese tiempo, la Gobernadora Provisional Myrial de Argazda se separó de la República y estableció un régimen militar por todo el Sector Kanz. Durante el conflicto que siguió, sus fuerzas militares invadieron planetas que resistieron su mandato en todo el Sector Kanz, tales como Lorrd. Ella solía esclavizar a sus habitantes, siendo los más notables los lorrdianos de Lorrd. A los esclavos lorrdianos se les prohibió comunicarse entre ellos por sus amos. Como resultado de esto, se vieron obligados a desarrollar un sistema de gestos sutiles, expresiones faciales y posturas corporales para “hablar” entre ellos. Esta forma de comunicación gestual todavía continuó en uso durante cuatro milenios más tarde. Después de tres siglos y la perdida de unos cinco mil millones de vidas, incluyendo 500 millones de lorrdianos, los Disturbios de Kanz finalizaron cuando los esfuerzos republicanos/Jedi derrocaron el régimen en el año 3.670 ABY. Aproximadamente en 3.681 ABY, el Imperio Sith regresó al espacio conocido enfrentándose contra la República en una guerra conocida como la Gran Guerra Galáctica. La guerra debilitó enormemente a la República, que culminó en el Saqueo de Coruscant y a la firma del Tratado de Coruscant en 3.653 ABY. Como resultado, dejó a la República en una posición desfavorable, muchos sistemas estelares comenzaron a retirarse de la República. La República fue azotada con crisis de suministro y el caos en las calles de Coruscant y el Senado quedó paralizado. El Tratado de Coruscant también obligó a abandonar a la República a muchos de sus aliados, entre ellos los Bothans. Confundidos por el caos, y con el Senado paralizado, echaron las culpas de la guerra y sus problemas actuales a la Jedi, provocando un relación tensa con la Orden que tuvo que huir de Coruscant y trasladarse a Tython. Después de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, comenzó la Guerra Fría. En el año 3.000 ABY, el 17º Conflicto Alsakano finalizó con la derrota final de Alsakan y la introducción del [[Acorazado clase Invencible|Acorazado clase Invencible]] en la flota republicana. También la mujer pionera nativa de Brentaal Freia Gallea descubrió la Vía Hydiana, la cual cruzaba de norte a sur toda la Galaxia. Este hallazgo permitió a la República expandirse más allá de la Porción hacía los mundos del Borde Medio y Exterior y también llevar al descubrimiento de más rutas hiperespaciales, incluyendo la Espina Comercial Corelliana dando comienzo así, a la Segunda Ola de Expansión. Nuevas Guerras Sith En 2.000 ABY, la República una vez más afrontó la amenaza de los Sith, los cuales habían formado un Nuevo Imperio Sith más grande que cualquiera de sus predecesores. Esta vez, los Jedi se pusieron a la vanguardia de la guerra. El conflicto fluctuó hasta la Batalla de Mizra en 1.466 ABY, se vieron las victorias Sith más grandes de toda la guerra. Las perdidas para la República fueron tan catastróficas que dieron inicio a la edad oscura, generalizando el malestar y el colapso económico. La propia República se redujo a un simple estado minoritario sin voz en los alrededores del centro galáctico, con el Imperio abarcando virtualmente el resto de la Galaxia. Los Jedi asumieron entonces toda la autoridad, gobernando directamente los restos de la República. El Senado fue puenteado por una única fuerza de gobierno que residía en los Jedi, mientras las fuerzas armadas de la República fueron absorbidas por el Ejército de Luz Jedi. Después de casi quinientos años de guerras continuas, el Ejército de Luz venció a los Sith en el planeta Ruusan. Fueron oficialmente derrotados en el 1.000 ABY en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, aunque las fuerzas del Ejército de Luz que estaban en Ruusan perecieron. A continuación de la batalla, la Reforma Ruusan fue promulgada por el Canciller Tarsus Valorum. Devolviendo el poder al Senado, situando a los Jedi bajo la autoridad del gobierno de la República, y desmantelando la vasta mayoría de su restante ejército. La decadencia de la República Mientras la República iba ganando más y más poder, muchos de los burócratas y Senadores que servían en el gobierno se volvieron cada vez más corruptos o autocomplacientes. La burocracia que había crecido y gangrenado por milenios, asfixió cualquier intento proactivo de gobierno. Además las políticas rectoras y los intereses particulares también dificultaban la eficacia del gobierno. Y debido a la naturaleza capitalista de la República, las corporaciones como la Federación de Comercio y la Tecno Unión ganaron poder e incluso formaron sus propios ejércitos. Por aquel entonces (32 ABY), el Senador de Naboo era Palpatine. Su mundo natal estaba bajo el asedio de la Federación de Comercio. A pesar de la invasión en toda regla del planeta, la llamada a la condena de la invasión fue bloqueada por los trámites burocráticos. Cuando la Reina Amidala—recién elegida Reina del Sistema soberano de Naboo—habló ante el Senado, llamando a la acción, también solicitó, bajo la persuasión de Palpatine, una Moción de Censura en contra del Canciller Finis Valorum que fue votado para su cese. Esto llevó al incremento de popularidad de la elección de Palpatine como Canciller Supremo de la República. Las Guerras Clon Según la tradición, un Canciller solo podía servir durante dos periodos de cuatro años, pero Palpatine permaneció en el cargo mucho más, debido a la prolongada Crisis Separatista. Esta crisis ocurrió cuando varios sistemas estelares de la República y organizaciones comerciales, hartos de la corrupción y el capitalismo generalizado en la República, se unieron para separarse de ella. Este frente unido fue conocido como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Las tensiones entre la República y los Separatistas finalmente se intensificaron hasta que llegaron a la guerra declarada después de que un equipo de ataque llegara a Geonosis, comenzando así la Primera Batalla de Geonosis y las Guerras Clon. El Senado otorgó poderes de emergencia a Palpatine para tratar con la Confederación Separatista en una moción propuesta por el representante de Naboo Jar Jar Binks. El primer paso de Palpatine, preparado con muchísima antelación, fue la creación de un vasto ejército de soldados clónicos para servir a la República como fuerza de combate contra la Confederación. La República no tuvo nunca antes la necesidad de un ejército, ya que hasta entonces cualquier pequeño conflicto interno, se resolvía recurriendo a los guardianes de la paz Jedi, o a las Armadas y milicias locales. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la Confederación tuviera en su poder un enorme ejército de soldados droide requería que la República formase formalmente un ejército para combatir eficazmente. En los siguientes años, el Senado incrementó el poder dado a Palpatine, que se convirtió en Comandante Supremo. Tales acciones estaban justificadas en nombre de la seguridad, hasta que finalmente Palpatine no tenía necesidad de la aprobación del Senado en muchas de sus acciones. Dado que el Canciller tenía la lealtad de una vasta mayoría de apoyos en el Senado, esto se consideró como una perfecta y razonable manera de aumentar la eficiencia del gobierno en tiempo de guerra. El fin de la democracia left|thumb|250px|Proclamación del [[Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperio Galáctico de Palpatine.]] La tensión entre Palpatine y los Jedi empezó a crecer, conforme la guerra iba progresando. Muchos miembros del Consejo Jedi se mostraban escépticos con el aumento de poder otorgado a Palpatine, especialmente a expensas del Senado—el único órgano al que estaban obligados a servir. Finalmente los Jedi, con la ayuda de Anakin Skywalker, descubrieron que Palpatine era en realidad el escurridizo Darth Sidious, Lord Oscuro de los Sith, y conspiraron para arrestarlo. Palpatine mató a los cuatro Maestros Jedi enviados para llevarlo bajo custodia—el más notable, Mace Windu—y respondió ante el Senado, mediante el pronunciamiento de un decreto que declaraba a todos los Jedi enemigos de la República, después de describirlos como magnicidas antidemocráticos. Con la conclusión de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine dirigió ante el Senado un discurso que declaraba que la República Galáctica se convertiría en un Imperio Galáctico tan fuerte que nunca sería amenazado de nuevo por fuerzas externas. El Canciller, que por aquel entonces había sido grotescamente desfigurado (inculpando a los insurrectos Jedi), se proclamó a si mismo Emperador Galáctico. Engañados por el encanto hechizador y las habilidades de Palpatine, en conjunción con los efectos de sus poderes de persuasión del lado oscuro, la mayoría del Senado le aclamó en una fuerte aprobación. Después de 25 milenios, la República Galáctica dejó de existir. Solamente un reducido e impotente Senado Imperial, que sería usado como marioneta del Emperador, continuaría existiendo—y décadas más tarde, poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Palpatine finalmente lo disolvió, borrando eficazmente los últimos vestigios de la República. Los poderes del Senado fueron otorgados a los Moffs y a los gobernadores regionales. Después de la caída del Imperio en Endor y la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la República Galáctica fue restablecida como la Nueva República. Después del establecimiento de la Nueva República, la República Galáctica fue comúnmente nombrada como la Antigua República. Gobierno y políticos right|thumb|250px|Cúpula del [[Edificio del Senado/Leyendas|Edificio del Senado tras la Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo.]] La República comenzó como una protección mutua y una alianza económica entre cierto número de planetas del núcleo galáctico. Cada estado miembro (gobiernos de sistemas) envió a un representante (un Senador) al órgano legislativo central (el Senado). Los Senadores eran embajadores de su mundo natal y los planetas miembros podían mantener su propio gobierno y sociedad de acuerdo con las creencias, costumbres y tradiciones locales. Había una gran variedad de diferentes tipos de gobiernos locales a lo largo del espectro político: desde monarquías hasta repúblicas pasando por comunidades tipo colmena. En algunos sistemas, el Senador era elegido (mediante elecciones) para ese puesto; en otros, el gobierno local designaba el Senador. La monarquía de Naboo designaba sus Senadores, mientras que el Consejo de Ancianos de Alderaan elegía a sus senadores desde sus propias filas (normalmente el heredero de la Casa Real de Organa, siendo también el líder del consejo). Cuando el poder y la influencia de la República se extendieron, muchas áreas nuevas de la galaxia se incorporaron a la República. Una reorganización de la representación Senatorial tuvo lugar en el año 1.000 ABY durante la Reforma Ruusan. La organización más común para estos territorios nuevos era agrupar las regiones en sectores de aproximadamente 50 mundos habitados. Cada sector estaba representado por una delegación Senatorial. Cuando el número de sectores se hizo muy grande, los sectores fueron organizados aproximadamente en miles de regiones, cada una representada por una delegación en el Senado. El Senado sirvió como órgano gubernamental para la República Galáctica, mientras la Orden Jedi servía como sus defensores. Pronto, a partir de entonces, el Senado—y por tanto la sede del gobierno—fue establecida en el planeta Coruscant. El Senado era una enorme edificio que contenía muchas plataformas flotantes, cada una albergaba varios Senadores. Cada plataforma en el Senado representaba un Sector de la Galaxia, con un Senador por cada planeta en ese Sector. Algunas plataformas solo representaban a un único mundo, otras a las poderosas corporaciones y gremios tales como la Federación de Comercio. Junto con los Senadores, los líderes de cada planeta afiliado también tenían el derecho a voto en el Senado y a presentar legislaciones. Los miembros del Senado elegían un Canciller Supremo de entre sus filas que serviría como presidente del gobierno de la República (y por defecto, jefe de estado) y jefe diplomático. El Senado contemplaba reglas parlamentarias tales como la Moción de Censura, que fue propuesta por la Reina Amidala de Naboo obligando a Finis Valorum a abandonar su cargo en el año 32 ABY. Los Senadores tenían un voto para todas las materias, de procedimiento y sustantivo. El Canciller era elegido desde dentro del Senado. La asamblea era dividida rotativamente en comités, cada cual especializado en campos específicos y administración gubernamental y eran responsables de la creación de la legislación para ser revisada por toda la asamblea. Aunque la legislación aprobada por la República vinculaba a todos los mundos afiliados, la mayoría de la legislación del día a día acatada por los ciudadanos de la República era creada a nivel planetario, sectorial o regional. Por tanto, las principales funciones del Senado eran mediar entre las disputas entre los miembros, proporcionar defensa común y regular el comercio entre sistemas. Los Jedi, que respondían ante el Senado, se convirtieron en embajadores enviados del Senado, responsables no solo de proteger la República y sus ciudadanos, si no también servir como representantes de la República y como mediadores entre disputas individuales. El gran fallo de la República, fue su carencia de una organización formal. Muchas de sus operaciones estaban basadas en convenciones constitucionales no vinculantes, las cuales solían ser ignoradas y socavadas por políticos corruptos y ávidos de poder. Los gobiernos de Coalición eran comunes, con especial interés en definir la agenda legislativa. El Senado, en los últimos años de la República, estaba tan incapacitado que las grandes corporaciones podían esencialmente hacer lo que quisieran. Otro gran fallo sería la falta de poder del Canciller Supremo como poder ejecutivo, estando este casi exclusivamente en el Senado, ya que en los períodos de crisis y de corrupción no podía controlar eficazmente los individualismos e intereses personales de los senadores. Los años de decadencia de la República fueron un periodo de corrupción y de gran injusticia social. El Senado se dividió entre aquellos que genuinamente deseaban mantener los valores e ideales de la República y aquellos que deseaban promover sus propias metas. Después de una serie de Cancilleres débiles e ineficaces y de la crisis que implicó la invasión del planeta Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio debido a unos aranceles aprobados en el Senado, llegó el tiempo de la mano dura para acabar con la corrupción. Economía La influencia de la República Galáctica en la economía galáctica estaba unida a sus poderes reguladores, la producción de dactarios y la autorización de los organismos pertinentes. El corazón de la economía galáctica estaba en el comercio planetario. El comercio inter-planetario podía sostener una economía local, pero, en muchos casos, los altos gastos gubernamentales requerían de una sociedad avanzada que no podía encontrarse solamente en las exportaciones inter-planetarias. Mientras algunos planetas mantenían sus propias flotas, la mayoría dependía de grandes firmas de transporte de mercancías, tales como los Sistemas de Transporte Xizor, o transportistas independientes para llevar sus bienes a lo largo de las grandes Hiperrutas. El Sector Corporativo fue formado por primera vez en el 490 ABY para liberar a los legisladores de la República y para ayudar a las corporaciones capitalistas a aliviar sus diferencias. En los últimos milenios de la República Galáctica, los intereses comerciales comenzaron a formar gremios para incrementar su influencia en legislaciones relevantes y alcanzar una mayor eficiencia. Mientras la mayoría de estos gremios, como la Federación de Comercio, la Tecno Unión y el Gremio de Comercio, colapsaron después de las Guerras Clon, un número de miembros supervivientes acudió en tropel a la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Miles de monedas eran usadas a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia. Los datarios de la República Galáctica fueron quizás la moneda más extendida. Debido al excepcional número de socios, los datarios eran aceptados en todos salvo en los planetas más remotos. Sociedad y cultura La República Galáctica tenía una cultura muy diversa. Los planetas miembro podían mantener su propia cultura de acuerdo a sus costumbres, creencias y tradiciones. Había una gran variedad de diferentes culturas en el seno de la República. Desde comunidades religiosas como los Jedi o comunas tipo colmena. La República tenía una política liberal de cara a las artes. El estilo estético dominante de la era de la República Galáctica era la opulencia y la ornamentación. Aunque el Humanocentrismo estaba técnicamente prohibido por los Derechos de Sensibilidad, cláusula de la Constitución Galáctica, todavía exisitió en la vida de la República Galáctica. Compañías dirigidas por humanos tales como Czerka esclavizaron razas enteras de no-humanos, mientras en planetas como Taris se reservaban las mejores partes del mundo para los humanos, mientras los no-humanos se veían forzados a vivir en guetos. La mayoría de esclavos en la Galaxia eran no-humanos. Por el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, todavía existían juicios pendientes sobre tendencias pro-humanas en el gobierno de la República. Fuerzas Armadas Los primeros días de la República no fueron muy pacíficos, desde que la República se extendiera a lo largo de la Galaxia, se encontró con muchas especies guerreras. La República se dio cuenta de la necesidad de un ejército y una flota de naves para mantener la paz. Las fuerzas militares servirían durante muchos conflictos, incluyendo la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, varios conflictos de las Antiguas Guerras Sith y las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Después de la Batalla de Ruusan, la República retiró del servicio a gran parte de su ejército, manteniendo solo una pequeña fuerza para ocuparse solo de la seguridad. Esta fuerza llegaría más tarde a ser conocida como el Departamento Judicial. Utilizado para mostrar los ideales pacíficos de la República, así como la República usaba a los Caballeros Jedi como “guardianes de la paz”. Varias corporaciones de comercio, tales como la Federación de Comercio, el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico y el Gremio de Comercio disponían de sus propias fuerzas de seguridad para proteger sus bienes, pero solían abusar de su poder, como en la Batalla de Naboo. Sectores individuales también tenían sus propias fuerzas de seguridad, tales como las Fuerzas Reales de Seguridad de Naboo o el CorSec de Corellia y estos era usados a veces para combatir pequeñas amenazas. Sin embargo no había un mando centralizado y los miembros del periodo tardío de la República detestaban cambiar. Pero las Guerras Clon cambiaron todo esto. La República no tenía un ejército militar preparado para combatir la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y por eso se propuso el Acta de Creación Militar, que tenía una fuerte oposición por parte de muchos de los líderes republicanos pacifistas tales como Padmé Amidala de Naboo, que temía la posibilidad de ir a la guerra. Favorables al Acta de Creación Militar incluían a Orn Free Taa de Ryloth y Ask Aak de Malastare. Sin embargo, un ejército clon había sido ya creado en secreto en el remoto planeta Kamino diez años antes. Cuando se hizo evidente que la Confederación no tenía intención de negociar con la República, esta, aceptó este ejército, junto con caminantes de asalto AT-TE, cañoneras LAAT/i Y LAAT/c, Juggernauts, Juggernaut A5 y A6, [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I]] y [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] junto con numerosas naves y vehículos, en una combinación de fuerzas conocido como el Gran Ejército de la República. El Ejército se estrenó en el año 22 ABY en Geonosis contra las fuerzas droides de los Separatistas. Estas tropas leales sirvieron en muchas batalla a través del conflicto en mundos tales como Muunilinst, Mon calamari, Jabiim, Cato Neimoidia e incluso en Coruscant. En el año 19 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine transformó la República Galáctica en el Imperio Galáctico. Las leales tropas clon del Gran Ejército de la República se convertiría en las temidas tropas de asalto del Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto, mientras ejército regular y los cazas estelares fueron desgajados en el Ejército Imperial y la Armada Imperial respectivamente. Astrografía La República Galáctica estaba compuesta en gran parte por la Galaxia conocida, extendiéndose desde los Mundos del Núcleo hasta el Espacio Salvaje, aunque era generalmente aceptado que el gobierno tenia poco poder en las regiones periféricas y que prefería concentrar su atención en los Mundos del Núcleo. La capital de la República Galáctica era Coruscant un planeta considerado por ser el centro cultural y económico de la Galaxia, a pesar de estar situado fuera del Núcleo Profundo. Para señalar su importancia en los asuntos galácticos, a Coruscant le asignaron las coordenadas 0-0-0 en el sistema estándar galáctico de coordenadas. Entre bastidores *En el Universo Expandido, la República esta bien establecida para existir durante 25.000 años, basado en el guión de Obi-Wan Kenobi en ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' que dice que los Jedi han sido “los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la Antigua República” “durante miles de generaciones”. Durante largo tiempo, las fuentes del UE eran los únicos trabajos oficiales durante la era de la República, destacando las populares sagas Tales of the Jedi. Sin embargo en ''El Ataque de los Clones'', Palpatine menciona que la República ha “permanecido unida durante miles de años”. Esto entra en conflicto con ambos cánones: el canon-C y con el de continuidad interna en las películas del canon-G. Sin embargo, la Reforma Ruusan —en la cual la República es reorganizada a continuación de la ya firme derrota de los Sith mil años antes de las películas— fue inventada por subsecuentes escritores que dieron una explicación alternativa al diálogo de Palpatine, llevando así a todas estas fuentes a una relativa armonía. *Se dijo que la República pertenece a la civilización “Tipo 3” (en la Escala de Kardashev, en donde la Tierra es el hogar de una civilización “Tipo 0.7”). Esta escala toma en cuenta el nivel de integración y civilización entre sus pueblos (aunque esta integración incluye especies diferentes, más que variaciones raciales de una única especie inteligente, en un único planeta), que en esencia forma una sola “civilización galáctica”, dada la unificación política (a pesar de unos pocos separatismos) y la integración de los mundos pese a las considerables distancias (con efectivos medios de transporte). Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi'' series *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fanatsma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''Inside Job'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Exile'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_assault_frigate.jpg|cardname=Rebel Assault Frigate}} *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' *''Death Star Designer'' * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * }} * * }} |antes=Imperio Hutt |antes-años= |después='República Galáctica (Post-Reforma de Ruusan)' |después-años= }} Notas y referencias Categoría:República Galáctica Categoría:Gobiernos